A very impolite Chris
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: prompt: crisscolfer. chris is very unpolite to darren because he fell in love with him and doesn't want him to know. darren gets really mad, screams at him and asks what the hell he did wrong.


**AN; Hi guys! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! I know you're probably expecting chapter 16 today from I'll Find Someone Like You, but I only finished writing it two days ago. My beta said she would get it done today :) So you can expect it soon! Meanwhile I have written a few prompts on Tumblr and they're getting some good responses :D So I thought it would be nice to put those prompts here too :) This is the first one! I hope you like it! **

_**prompt: crisscolfer. chris is very unpolite to darren because he fell in love with him and doesn't want him to know. darren gets really mad, screams at him and asks what the hell he did wrong. :D **_

–

"Could you just go away? I'm trying to concentrate here you now. Some people actually take their job serious," Chris said and stepped aside, looking utterly bored and irritated.

What the hell did I do wrong? I was just practicing this goddamn dance routine I couldn't figure out. And ofcourse mister perfect here already knew the steps by heart and looked like he was fucking flying when he danced. Not all of us were blessed with that!

"Well excuse me for existing, I _am _trying to do my job too, you know?" I muttered, but stepped aside anyway.

The reaction I got wasn't something I expected.

"Well ofcourse everything must be about you again, isn't it? Cause, oh no! Where would we all be without the great Darren Criss? That he can't move his feet without getting verbal instructions like every two seconds seems to be unimportant." Chris retorted angry.

"What the hell Chris?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Fuck it. Nevermind, I go." He said and walked off. I looked around to see if anyone noticed this little turmoil. No one _did _seem to notice, strangely enough so it was just me who had to fix this all.

Damnit, I will never learn the dance now! But my friendship _and _onscreen relationship was a hell of a lot more important right now. Still trying to figure out what the hell I did wrong, I searched for Chris on set. Where the hell did he go? Eventually I found him in the last place I would expect him. The boy's locker room.

"Go away," Chris said and didn't even look up.

"No." I stated. "I don't know what the hell I did wrong, but you can't just ran off like that. I thought we were friends Chris, what the hell?" I said and felt a bit hopeless. I didn't want to have a fight with him!

"Yeah well you thought wrong." A frustrated groan left my lips.

"Come on Chris! Don't be like this! I probably stepped on your feet again, or something, but I'm sorry alright? I don't know why you're so mad, but please just talk with me!"

"I don't want to talk. I just said you had to go, Darren."

"Chris, I don't want to go! I don't want to fight with you man! I love you!" I said, frustrated beyond measure.

This made his head snap up and then I saw his eyes. Fucking hell he looked so angry it made me terrified.

"Don't you fucking dare to tell me you love me. Don't you _dare_!"

His voice could cut through glass and it made me back up, but Chris stood up and came closer.

"Make fun off me all you like, but don't _ever _say that again," he said and I felt my eyes begin to water.

"Chris?" I asked, half shocked, half hoping.

"You think it's funny that everytime I meet people they ask me how our 'thing' is going? You think it's funny that everytime we kiss as Kurt and Blaine, Blaine is nowhere to be found, because it's _all _you, kissing me like that? You think it's funny I can't _fucking _get you out of my head for two seconds? You think it's funny that you drive me _mad _with your obliviousness? You think it's funny that Dianna and Lea keep tweeting pictures of you both that makes me so jealous I already ruined six _perfectly_ fine plates? Well let me tell you Darren, it's__not __funny. It fucking _pisses _me off!" Chris yelled and looked at me with so many emotions I couldn't put my finger on which was one was the most prominent. But the things he just said and the swearing did things to me. And to _certain _body parts.

Panting I stepped forward and tried to figure out if this was a good move to make. Chris narrowed his eyes at me but didn't move away.

"Wha-" he started to ask, but he was already to late, because he was pinned against the lockers now as I was attacking his mouth with mine.

A muffled moan was echoing through the locker room which made me even harder. Chris noticed it too.

"Darren," he gasped and arched his back.

I took the opportunity to ravish his neck, while my hands were still pinning him to the lockers.

"Stop talking." I grunted and slid my hands underneath his shirt.

"What are you-" Chris said anyway.

I backed away for a little to look him straight in the eye.

"You can't get me out of your head for two seconds? Well join the club. I think of you so much I sometimes don't even remember if it are memories or fantasies. You know how many times I lay in bed and think of you while stroking myself?" I asked and felt the vein in my neck almost popping out.

Chris his eyes became big and looked at me with arousal and confusion but also a tiny spark of hope.

"You do?"

"I do. So why don't you shut up and let me have my wicked with you," I said and smirked slightly.

"Fuck,__yes__" Chris said and attached his lips to mine.

Kissing him back I felt my cock twitch as he started swearing again. Who would know that an angry and swearing Chris could lead to things like this? I certainly wouldn't hold Dianna back tweeting next time.

**AN; So :) There you go! I hope you like it! Let me know!**


End file.
